Odds & Ends
by Jamie Scarlett
Summary: These are basically random ideas that popped into my head while I was writing the first few chapters of Expectations & Explorations and I thought I would share them with you all. I might use these in the actual story but they will still be here. Like I said, random ideas.
1. The Meeting

**As I said on my profile, these are just a few random ideas that came to me when I was attempting to write the first few chapters of the actual story x  
>If you like these, then please go check out the actual story, Expectations and Explorations.<br>Love you all,  
>Jamie Scarlett<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Meeting<strong>

"Oh, James." I sighed, leaning against the wall opposite my best and closest friend. He stared at me, a little shocked by the breathless quality of my voice.

"Sam?" He asked, uncertain of his next move.

"You didn't realise who they were, did you?"

He looked confused. "No. Should I have?"

"Then, if you didn't recognise them, that means you probably didn't see the similarities that I saw."

"No. But as I continue to tell you, my dear Holmes, you always were more perceptive than I."

The two men who had just left us obviously hadn't gone very far, for they both turned and stared at us. The taller man, with stormy grey eyes that matched my own, focused on James. He was about to ask us a question, but his companion got there first.

"What did you just say?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows at James, as he realised he'd gotten us into trouble. James tried to answer him, but couldn't seem to think of anything definitive to say. I decided it would probably be best to stick to the truth.

"What do you think he said?" I replied.

He was about to answer, but the other man spoke in a calm, authoritative voice that was uncomfortably reminiscent of my own. "Watson, I'll handle this."

Watson! So that must mean... no. It can't be him, it just can't be. But it was. Sherlock Holmes, the greatest consulting detective in the 19th century. James and I exchanged a quick glance, his pale blue eyes widening in shock as he realised exactly who they were. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson - our great-grandfathers.

"How did you know who I am?" He asked simply. Again, James sputtered. I, however, smiled.

"I didn't, but I do now. Sherlock Holmes, I believe?" I replied, offering him my hand. He shook it, and I felt callouses on the underside of his palm.

Having confirmed his identity, I set about clearing up the name issue.

"He wasn't actually talking to you, Mr Holmes." I said, as politely as I could, folding my hands behind my back as I did so. "He was talking to me."

"Talking to you?" He asked, seeming uncertain. His expression was one of surprise, bordering on confusion.

Finally, James spoke. "Yes."

"But, why would he be talking to you?" Doctor Watson sounded completely confused. "No offense." He added as an afterthought to me.

James sighed and looked over at me, a question in his eyes. Should we?

"I don't think we could without messing up history." I told him, then turned back to Holmes and Watson, who were waiting for an explanation.

"He was just quoting something he read somewhere, I think. Weren't you, James?" I said, hoping he'd get what I was doing. Fortunately, he caught on pretty quickly.

"Yes, I was. We were just talking about something we read in The... Strand, was it?"

Watson smiled almost triumphantly and turned to Holmes, and as he did I was struck by the similarities between him and James. Their eyes were a close match, with James' being just that shade lighter, and the colour of their hair was exactly the same. The similarities ended there, as Watson was much older than James, who was just 17. Even then, they had roughly the same build, and I knew that James had an old archery injury (which he refuses to admit was my fault, even though it was) on the inside of his left thigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed this random musing x If I get 3 reviews then I will post the 2nd random idea<strong>

**Jamie Scarlett x**


	2. Smoking

**This is the second random idea... It came out of a German lesson where we were learning how to say what we think of smoking. It seems completely unrelated now, but all will make sense soon x  
>Hope you like it,<br>Jamie Scarlett xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Smoking<strong>

He sighed. "Sam, think about it, would you?" He leaned down to kiss me and I almost let him - until I smelt his breath. I felt my face wrinkle up in disgust almost before I could stop it. The faint odour of smoke had me recoiling from him.

"James, were you smoking?" I sounded suspicious. And rather annoyed.

"Only a little." He replied, giving me his best puppy-dog eyes. They didn't work as well as they usually did.

"James! Your father's a doctor, for god's sake! Do I not hear him constantly telling you about the patients he's lost to lung cancer?"

His face fell a little. "Perspective, Sam."

Huh? "Okay, what?"

He laughed. "We're in Victorian London, Sam. People smoke - they don't really know the dangers of it yet, so it's accepted." He shrugged carelessly. This really annoyed me. Most of the times that James managed to get on my nerves, I could usually keep my temper in check. When he's effectively shortening his own life...

"They might not, but you do!" I struggled to stop myself from shouting. He shrugged again, and I snapped.

"Fine! Smoke if you want! But you know what? Don't expect me to kiss you afterwards." I snarled, storming off in the direction we'd just come.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll probably post the third one next week, if I'm not too busy packing x<strong>


	3. How Long or First Kiss

**This is the third idea but it kind of comes before the previous one - you'll see why.**

* * *

><p><strong>How LongFirst Kiss**

James stopped pacing and stared at me, horrified. "How long?" He asked, astonished.

I looked up at him sadly. "Three months minimum, apparently."

"Three months?" He echoed my words. "Sam, surely you're going to fight this?"

"I did." I replied earnestly. I had argued with Holmes but he refused to budge from that certain amount of time, and for the life of me I couldn't think why. "And just because I'm going to be staying here, missing three months of school doesn't mean you should have to too."

At my admission of the news I'd been thinking about all day, James had moved from the opposite side of the TARDIS to stand right in front of me. "I suppose the Doctor will come back for you, then?"

"Well, he can't exactly leave me stranded in Victorian London, can he?"

"I suppose not." James sighed, and brought one hand up to cup my cheek. I cocked my head to one side, confused. He pulled me into a hug, and I was powerless to resist.

"When do you have to go?" I asked, feeling tears pricking the corners of my eyes.

"I don't know. I'll miss you, though, Sam." With that he pulled back a couple of inches and just stared at me. The tip of his nose brushed mine as he cupped my cheek again, and his lips met mine.

There were no fireworks, nothing that was supposed to happen when the man you loved – yes, loved - kissed you for the first time. There was just James.

* * *

><p><strong>Really, really short, but I thought I'd leave you with one last thing to read before I go on hiatus for about a month to catch up with my schoolhome/coursework that's been piling up.**

**Who knows, I might come up with some more ideas x**

**Jamie Scarlett xx**


	4. Ten

**To be honest I don't know where this came from... Sam's already met Nine, now for...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ten<span>**

Her lips parted in shock; grey eyes wide and body shaking, she turned towards the source of that oh so familiar noise.

The TARDIS was materialising a mere few feet away from us, and as much as I hated to admit, I had class to get to. I pecked Sam on the cheek and took the violin case from her hands, realising that she probably would be late to orchestra - I'd give it to Dan to look after if I saw him.

I turned my back on her and the TARDIS and walked away just as the door squeaked open and Sam gasped. I stopped walking as she did so and turned on my heel, expecting the gruff, Northern Doctor we'd met three years ago.

What I saw was a completely different man. He had hair, for starters, all brown and sticky-uppy. He wore a brown suit and a long brown coat, and he was grinning down at her.

"Doctor?"

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. Anyway...<br>Don't forget to review x**


	5. Chameleon Arch

**Another odd one...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chameleon Arch<strong>

The Doctor looked down at the fob watch in my hands.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked, taking it from me and holding it up.

"It's just a pocket watch." I replied, wondering why it seemed important.

"Where did you get it?" He asked urgently.

"It's a family heirloom, I got it from my father. Why?"

He held it out to Holmes, who had been watching our exchange.

"This seem familiar to you?"

Holmes took it from him. "Yes, that's my watch. It was a gift from my mother when I was a boy. Is it important?"

The Doctor smiled. "Very. That is no ordinary watch. It's a Chameleon Arch. Completely rewrites a Time Lord's biology so they can hide anywhere in the universe. This watch though, rewrites as human. Sam, you said you got it from your father, yes? Maybe because the watch got passed down, the DNA got passed down with it."

He turned to face Holmes, who passed him the watch back. "Does anything strange happen when you open the watch?"

Upon receiving a negative response, he finally gave me the watch back.

"Open it."

I looked from the watch to him and back again.

"Go on, open it."

I paused. "Here, now?" I gestured to our surroundings.

"Ah, good point. Back to the TARDIS!"

It didn't take the four of us very long to get back to the TARDIS. Once we were inside, the Doctor just stood there, looking at me expectantly.

I brushed my thumb over the watch, tracing the intricate circular pattern on the cover. If what the Doctor was saying was true, if there was Time Lord DNA in the watch, if that DNA had been passed down to me...

"If I opened this, I'd become like you." I stated.

He tried to suppress a smile as he answered. "Yes, you will."

If I opened that watch, everything I'd ever known would change. I didn't know whether or not that change would be good, but as I stared at the watch I decided that I wanted it to happen.

Hands shaking slightly, I clicked open the watch. Golden particles flew from the face - and I absorbed them.

My head and my chest began to ache, but I managed to keep a firm grip on the watch as some unknown force pushed through my body, changing me.

* * *

><p><strong>My mind decided it would be fun to have Sam become a Time Lord (well, Lady)...<br>Don't forget to review x**


	6. Death

**I have no idea where this came from, but it stems from the previous chapter. I think it's just random information about Sam that I came up with that I wanted to include...  
>Anyway, hope you like it :)<br>Jamie Scarlett x  
>Edited June 10th 2013 - I changed a few things to make Sam fit in with the character I'm building in my head.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dying hurts, no matter how it happens." I sighed as memories came flooding back to me. "Thankfully I've only 'died' a few times, but still..."<br>"How many is 'a few'?" Both Holmes and Watson were staring at me as if I shouldn't be standing there in front of them.  
>"Three, to be exact. I'm in my fourth form right now."<br>"_Fourth_?" This came from the Doctor, who had settled himself in one of the armchairs by the fire. "Yes, and yet I'm quite a bit older than you, Doctor." I said with a smirk.  
>"This might seem a bit... morbid, but may I ask how you died?" Watson asked, ever the medical man.<br>"First was of age - natural causes. The second time I got poisoned - that was quite a painless way to go, actually - the third time -" I grimaced "I got shot, I think. Took a bullet meant for one of my companions."  
>"Your regenerations follow a pattern, though, don't they?"<br>"I think they do, which is kind of annoying. I've gotten too used to being female. So far it's been female, male, female, female. So I'm going to try to avoid dying for a while."  
>"Why?"<br>"Like I said, I've gotten too used to being female. Besides, I actually like this form." I grinned, and the Doctor rolled his eyes.  
>Call me vain, but I do really like me as I am now, my eyes especially. That's one thing I hope I don't lose the next time I regenerate.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review x<strong>


End file.
